micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Republic of Secundomia
Thank you for signing the pact. We shall forever be your allies!--Kleinland 17:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings, The Sovereign Military Order of Salazar would like to establish Diplomatic Relations with the Republic of Secundomia, this would be a great step for the integration between micronations. The SMOS would also like to invite the Republic of Secundomia to freely add herself to the member nations of the ECM or the USAM. Hoping that our relations will always be friendly. Carlos I Prince and Grand Master Sovereign Military Order of Salazar Carlox16 11:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Westnitria Hello, Im king Finarfin I. of Westnitria. Im sorry to answer to your offer so lately. I want to be your ally and I would like to offer you Southern Cipania. HighElf 13:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, your alliance has been added. We will place a resolution on the matter of Southern Cipania, (Which I support). Secundomia 20:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy from Ultamiya Greetings, Would you be interested in recognizing a state of friendship between the Republic of Secundomia and the Republic of Ultamiya? I am open to all friendly micronational relations, and I am sure you, as an older country, would agree. Please share your opinion. Thanks in advance, His Lordship, David Salapa AuburnAttack21 21:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :We would like to enter relations with you. Do you want the standard Secundomian Relations package, or do you want to create a different type? --Secundomia 21:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, I was just wanting to be friendly toward each other. Is that alright with you? AuburnAttack21 01:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! Let's open relations! :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Dresner's system: If I'm not mistaken you must divide by the number of factors. Your current rating according to you is 3.0 with 2/2/4/2/2 and I think it should be 2.4 because 2+2+4+2+2= 12 and 12/5=2.4. Correct me If I'm mistaken.(I still think you deserve a 3.0 though)Asammut 16:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe you divide it by four. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Whatever , let's not make a fuss over it .(I'm not really in the mood) Have a nice day, André Asammut 17:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) According to you we are 3.5 then(2/5/4/2/?) Yay!Asammut 17:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) We the United Provinces Under Chance aka UPUC would like to become your ally. We are strong and powerful Rsmall1413 17:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance Will you become an ally with UPUC :We will think about it, although it may be some time before we are able to respond. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Your Excellency: I have personally apologised to all members of the recent MOC for any inconvenience caused by the union of the two MOC's. I also have offered them space on the forum as moderation if they wish for such position or/and a higher status with some extra functions (as setting up polls and such) in order to promote goodwill. As a member of the recent MOC they also get to have priority on the bids for the olympics after this one. I hope the suggestions are accepted and that the olympics keep on running. I also would like to compete on this years olympics, and I would like to know wich modalities you intend to offer. May I suggest domino on the web, as one of our secretaries is a huge fan of this modality. I hope all is well. My best regards, HHH Yan I Nation of YAN. Greetings Your Excellency, It would be wise to announce the event on microfreedom website as I did last time. My best regards. A map, perchance? May I suggest adding, oh, I dunno, a MAP, maybe? -TalkTalkTalk, a.k.a President Marra of a micronation-to-be